


Injustice

by VoteSaxon45



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Disgruntlement, Gen, LOTL AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoteSaxon45/pseuds/VoteSaxon45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU for Last of the Time Lords where, instead of getting shot, the Master had to come aboard the TARDIS with the Doctor. He's fairly disgruntled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injustice

The Master walked aimlessly through the TARDIS, the drums pounding relentlessly through his skull. For weeks, the Doctor and him had not said a single word to each other. The first week that the Master was aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor tried to spark up conversation and was met with cold, sharp silence. The Doctor stopped trying after a while, and they just glared at each other whenever they were in the same room together. Every day that he was here, the Master grew more furious with the injustice of it all. The Doctor had disrespected his most basic right - the right to die. He'd forced him back to life for his own greedy purposes. He didn't care about the Master. He said that he was glad that the Master had lived, but he wasn't. He was just afraid to be alone, wasn't he? The Master passed the console room and then stepped back to peer around the time rotor. The doors were open and the TARDIS was drifting in open space and the only thing protecting the Doctor was her shields that kept the atmosphere in. He was sitting on the very edge of the TARDIS, legs dangling out into nothingness. The Master felt the rage boiling in his stomach and walked softly across the control room, his shoes making gentle clanging noises on the grating of the floor. The Doctor didn't move and inch and just kept staring out at the stars. The Master walked right up behind him and looked down at the other Time Lord for a moment before saying, "I could kill you."  
The Doctor didn't move a muscle.  
"I could kick you outside. You'd die in minutes."  
"Do it, then."   
The Doctor didn't turn around when he spoke.  
The Master walked away.


End file.
